Deformed
by Kendall N.S
Summary: When beauty can only go so far... -An OC story-
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC.

_When Beauty can only go so far… _

**Prologue**

"Maria!" The man's voice screamed as she collapses to the ground, her beautiful, sapphire eyes lifeless with blood running down her thighs and the fat still formed around her. A chocking sob escaped the man as he swept the baby up from the cradle that it rest in and he gasped in complete and utter disgust, before running out of the room with the baby cradled in his arms and running out, tears rolling down his face.

Once the man set the baby down in the forest, he glared down at it. "Die and rot," He spat at it bitterly. A cry escaped the baby's lips and the man quickly fled. The cries echoed throughout the forest and hung onto anything that would move, seeming to freeze it in its place. The sound of pounding paws against the earth's surface echoed throughout the forest as they tracked the strange scent of blood, human and something else entirely.

A dark wave engulfed the child and it screamed in pain as it's arm was ripped from it's being, a loud call made the wolf stop and swallow the arm that it tore from the baby. Blood pooling around the child and snakes began to coil around the wolf, dragging it underground and a man with a snake's face and a woman with a diamond in the middle of her forehead stood there. A grimace formed on her face as she looked down at the ugly baby; the man simply stared at it. Its cries still echoed around and the woman immediately snapped out of it.

She knelt and began to heal the baby's arm, it happened quickly and a stub formed in its place, though this didn't stop the cries. A motherly instinct swept through the young sanin and she picked the baby up and cradled it in her arms. The snake faced man simply stared at the baby she cradled, not even a line of disgust was on his face. Only a look of realization—or what seemed like relation.

She cradled it and held it to her bosom until its cries shied down to a soft whimper, then to an ease in breathing; it was sound asleep. It was then decided, she would keep the child that rested in her arms. The man looked at her, the same old expression on his face as he watched the woman hold the baby.

"You're keeping it?" He asked in a hushed voice.

She hesitated for a moment before looking down at the child again. Then, she nodded. "Yes," said she as she caressed the naked baby and it shivered. She wraps her arms around it tighter and looks towards the man defiantly. "Yes."

If only they knew what they were getting into…

_A/N: Note that this is just to make something that isn't a Mary Sue. I've been trying to read fanfics with OCs in them, only to find them to be Mary Sues. It annoys me reckless. This combined with the fact that they are all so incredibly beautiful. It is too easy to write about a beautiful character, but I'm going to try the opposite. Make sure to review!_


	2. Chapter One: When you come back

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OC. _

**Chapter One; When you come back… **

Wind swept through the village and rain seemed to be nonstop downpour as a young woman stood at the gates. Well, the person didn't really look like either gender, but the shape of her face made it seem like she was a woman. Though most of her face was hidden by her bushy, mousy brown hair that seemed to frizz at every angle; the thick hair band that was used to hold it back didn't seem to work very well. Only one of her eyes was visible as well as half of her mouth, her nose was completely visible even though it had a crook in it since she refused to have anyone heal any of her serious injuries. She claimed it built character; others said it built stupidity.

The rain didn't help at all to flatten her hair, it only made it tangled as she approached the gates to be greeted by the guards and brushed her hair away from her neck to reveal her Konohagakure hitai-ate. Then, she gave them her papers just to assure them she was a part of the village. Yet, they read over them several times and questioned her with a grimace. They would have let her in if she hadn't shown her face to them. Sure, they'd heard of war scars, but they never thought of them to look this _ugly_. Unknown to them, they would likely to have let in a pretty woman without a second thought. The ugly were the only ones that posed a threat, in their eyes at least. The way her left eye was sown shut, the long mark that reached down the right side of her jaw and pulled the corner of her lip down into a permanent grimace, her dirty, jagged fingernails against her spidery hand as she gave them her papers, the very attempt at a smile that almost made them shriek in horror. She was the very monster that they thought of when they read childhood stories. The monster that hid under the bed that wanted to pull them under without remorse.

Hesitation pulled through their system when the impatient question of allowing her access inside, but they eventually did. They allowed her to pass with shivers that ran down their spines as she gave them a smile, well sort of. Her neck was so short, that part of her chin was hidden beneath her hitai-ate as was the bottom of her lower, thin lip. Her thick mane of hair met the small of her back, overlapping a particularly large bag that gave her a hunch. A long, form-fitting black spandex shirt wrapped around her torso and overlapped the knee-length shorts she wore. No, she didn't have the body every woman wanted. She was actually a bit pudgy around the middle and the fat seemed to enjoy being there since she had been working out so much that it wouldn't go away even then. Her hips were rounded and her legs were well toned, but she had the body of a woman who recently given birth to a set of twins and was trying to work off the pregnancy weight. That also included the large breasts, though everyone around her simply assumed that she had that because she was fat.

Truth be told, she was stronger than most of her class. The main reason was because she often stayed with her mother figure since she didn't exactly have any friends to train, nobody was attracted to her then either. Humans were so easily attracted by pretty, shiny things. That's why no one really cared for her, she was the ugly duckling, the black sheep.

She scoffed and shook her head as she pulled herself up to her full height, which was fairly tall. She was taller than most women, though it wasn't in a good way. Most women would grow to be lean and not look as though they were recently pregnant. This wasn't a good assumption since she was never involved with intercourse to begin with. A tremor ran through her body at this thought and she chuckled while shaking her head. These thoughts were absolutely stupid, a woman's sex life didn't make her.

She shook her head again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke from where she stood and reappeared in front of the Hokage tower before taking a breath in, then out. _In and out_, she thought to herself before entering and walking straight up to the Hokage's office. Yet, there wasn't a black haired woman standing there, there wasn't even a secretary. Not a scent lingered in the air, as if the tower had been abandoned. Her eyes widened for a moment before opening the doors that led to the Hokage's office. Her jaw dropped and a tinge of pain came from the corner of her mouth, she couldn't open it completely without messing with the metal stitches. Everything had a thick layer of dust and there were papers everywhere. The floor was mussed with dust as well, but had lighter places where people had walked.

_What were you expecting,_ She asked herself, _Tsunade-sama wouldn't be here. She's still in Kohogakure_.

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make a dramatic effect, only to have her fingers snag onto the wet tangles and she groaned as she pulled her fingers out while trying to get the tangles out. She pursed her lips, _I can take up a level A mission, but I can't get through the tangles out of my damn hair?_ Her teeth ground together and she began to walk through the Hokage tower with a strange curiosity in her eye. Her fingers grazed the walls as she walked towards the other rooms. She remembered the meetings she would eavesdrop on when she was a toddler, though Tsunade-sama would always catch her. She was always a terrible ninja when she was a girl, but now, she was great. Her speed nearly matched her teacher's and nearly beat her strength, barely though with only one arm. She pursed her lips again before looking up at the ceiling it seemed to be dipping down. As if it didn't want her there either.

Then, she suddenly turned and threw a kunai in the direction that she felt. A soft whisper met her attack, "What are you doing here?"

Her only amber eye met with soft lavender, _Hyuuga_.

The girl standing her before her had long, midnight blue hair and an hour glass figure, a softly rounded face with pouty lips and bangs. She could feel herself grimace as she looked at the girl, beauty was something that disgusted her but the soft voice she spoke in absolutely repulsed her. She, normally, was drawn to strength and hard work, not weakness and prodigy.

"Shouldn't you be asking who I am and where I came from?" She asked with a narrowed eye, "Hyuuga?"

The girl flinched at her surname before answering, "Th-Then would you answer?"

"Senju Kohaku," She said as she swept her bangs away from her own face, the small Hyuuga went rigid at the sight of her eye sown shut. Though before that she did see that she went rigid at the sound of her surname; the name of the first Hokage. "I have been on a mission for the last ten years in Sunagakure." The thickly laid tan on her skin was obvious to that as she observed the creamy white skin of the midnight haired beauty before him. The lightest surge of jealousy went through her before she grimaced. "Where you have never gone," _obviously_, she wanted to add by seeing the flawlessness of the girl's skin. Not even the bare scar marred her features, but she felt a little for the girl when she spotted her calloused, small hands and the light scratches that tore her clothes. So she does work for what she wants, Kohaku assessed as the girl squirmed under her confident gaze. Her slightly bushy eyebrow rose as she stared down at the shorter girl.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata," the soft girl said and Kohaku gave her a look of recognition, she knew that name from the meetings. This girl was the dishonored and disinherited; they were somewhat the same. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the Hokage," Kohaku said, "but he doesn't seem to be here."

Hyuuga's face paled and she looked down at her shoes, a dark look colored her eyes, "Hokage-sama is dead."

Kohaku froze and her bag dropped from her shoulders, a large scroll rolled out in front of her and she began to write across it very quickly. Out of curiosity, Hyuuga looked down at what she was writing. It looked like a letter. Foreign words were being murmured under Kohaku's breath as she rolled it back up and she summoned a large, grey rat and the scroll shrunk as she strapped it to the rat's back. It nodded and spoke in the same foreign language she spoke in to her before running out of the tower completely.

"What are you—"

"None of your business, Hyuuga-san," She snapped at the small girl before making sure that the rat was burrowing in the ground before she left. Her rats were special, it wasn't needed for anyone else to give anything for a message. Tsunade-sama had to know. Kohaku pulled the bag back onto her back before walking over to the younger, and shorter, girl before patting her head and letting her fingers roll down the back of her head, feeling the silky locks of midnight. A shy blush was brought back up to the girl's cheeks as she looked at the older girl.

"Senju-senpai," Hyuuga whispered softly, "Would you like a tour?"

Kohaku was surprised to find that the girl wasn't scared of her, nor was she looking at her with the discrimination that she was so used to. The corner of her lip turned up in another attempt to smile.

"Sure."

**TBC**

_A/N: Yep, that's Hinata. I'll be taking votes for my Kohaku's pairing. Here are the rules: They have to be older, as in not from rookie 9. For the most part, I'm considering Kakashi and Gai. _


End file.
